candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1575/@comment-24693751-20160317170407
62 tries, 2 stars (94,540 points), BU(winning try started with CB & w/s, then used 1 switch to get the CB & wrapped together, 4 or 5 hammers to open the bottom popcorn, and 9 gold bars for 15 extra seconds. Aside from the first CB/wrapped, I was also miraculously able to make a 2nd. I would say in at least half of my tries I was using multiple boosters. Ironically I hadn't used any boosters in this episode prior & don't use many in general and this level is part of why. Aside from liking the challenge of not using them, I know there's always going to be some crazy level like this where I'll need to use a gazillion of them(I didn't count but pretty sure that was officially how many I used). No but t seriously, what a nightmare. So yeah, I answered my own ? below about what your score should be when you use the extra 15 seconds. Clearly at almost 70k(my best score yet) I had more than enough but that was because at that point I didn't have the popcorn open yet. Might've had 1 but that's it. So after using the gold bars I earned through SD last night(exactly 9!) I went to work on hammering open the popcorn. I think I may have combined 2 for a CB/CB combo but also think I did the same with the locked ones, was able to open them both at once. That way was able to easily (so to speak lol) get some of the +5s as well. And then was even more fortunate, by the end of my extra time, the whole board was open. And I had another CB form. I did scribble down most of the boosters I used throughout(I was playing on 3 different devices too but passed on iPad because it's where I have the most boosters.) I'm absolutely in awe of people like the one below me who passed this without boosters. I mean, I was just thrilled I passed at all! And that I was patient and collected SD for the gold bars rather than succumb to my frantic efforts to pass & didn't give King a cent of my $(though if you did, I don't blame or judge you a bit.. I was *this* close!)That being said, I really was thinking if I wasn't able to pass on my own, especially with all the boosters, I wasn't necessarily going to stop playing but I would've just started playing more sporadically. I still think the requirements are ridiculous, especially seeing as how it's been nerfed on PC but not iPad. SO unfair!!!������ Needs to be nerfed on iPad ASAP IMO. Well this is definitely going in the books for me, possibly worse than pre nerf 181( remember that was before SD so boosters were limited!). As always, I encourage you all to keep trying even though it seems impossible. Do whatever you gotta do to pass! And a sincere good luck to all who are struggling, don't give up, you can do it! Really there should be a new category beyond IH for this one or at least give it that "this is hell" template! Because it is!!!������������